The present invention relates to carpet assembly coverings for decks, patios, balconies and pool decks. A need for proper drainage to prevent damage to the deck surface, be it concrete or wood, due to collection of moisture and salts, is required where a carpet is to be installed on balconies, decks, concrete floors and around pools. This invention relates to a system whereby a multiple layered covering is utilized; the bottom layer of said coverings are interlocking plastic tiles constructed in the manner which will allow moisture to be channeled and freely flow away from the underside of the tiles. The upper surface of said interlocking tiles is flat to accommodate carpet of the self draining type, which is secured to said tiles, so that the carpeting does not move or lift. The entire assembly can expand and contract in response to temperature variation without buckling.
This invention utilizes interlocking tiles, which when fastened together become a ridged substrate for the carpeting, which will not buckle but can be easily assembled to the shape of the patio or balcony upon which carpeting it desired. The carpeting itself will be a polypropylene or polyethylene mat which would allow moisture to penetrate to the tile level and be drained away.